The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, a system and a method that provides a dental diagnosis and/or a dental appliance to a user. More specifically, the present invention provides an apparatus, a system and a method that allows one or more users to have a portion of their mouths examined and subsequently receive a diagnosis of their medical conditions. The present invention further provides an apparatus, a system and a method for one or more users to receive a corrective dental apparatus depending on their medical conditions. In addition, the present invention provides a means to receive payment for the services.
It is, of course, generally known to analyze teeth of an individual. Throughout the life of an individual, teeth often require corrective measures to remain healthy or to correct defects with which an individual may be born or develop at later ages, such as an overbite, overjet, crowding, and/or spacing of teeth. The need for corrective measures for teeth has brought about various procedures, examinations, diagnoses and the like, such as those provided by a dentist or orthodontist, as well as corrective measures in the form of dental appliances which may be worn in the mouth.
However, dentists and orthodontists often are inaccessible due to a person's schedule, geographic location or various other reasons. Moreover, such professionals may be unaffordable to some individuals. In other cases, such as in third world countries, dentists and orthodontists are inaccessible to some individuals for reasons such as poverty or the inability to travel to a dental office. Consequently, those living in third world countries are often devoid of quality dental care and/or necessary corrective measures, including diagnosis and advice.
It is also generally known to provide a machine that examines a mouth and/or teeth of a user who seeks a diagnosis and/or corrective measures. Such a machine instructs users as to whether they require a dental appliance. The machine functions in an environment completely independent of a dental office or the like. However, known machines are complex and are limited in their scope of examination. For example, known machines may take images of the entire interior of the mouth. As a result, the examination process is tedious and time-consuming. Moreover, the accuracy of the diagnosis of known machines is dependent on the angle at which images of the interior of the mouth are taken. In addition, the data taken by known machines is compared to data stored in the machine. With such machines, the processing unit within the machine and its associated programming is the only source for providing a user with a diagnosis.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved apparatus, system and method for providing an improved dental diagnosis. In addition, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for providing improved image data evaluation by submission of image data, taken, for example, by a digital camera, digital x-ray or the like, via the internet, electronic mail, telephony means, satellite or the like, for further evaluation and/or diagnosis as well as remote dispensing of a corrective appliance, if necessary.